Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical lens, especially to an optical lens with smaller volume and better image quality.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the advance of portable electronic products having image-capturing functions, people's needs for optical systems continuously increase. With the pursuit of miniaturization, the requirements for image qualities have gradually increased as well.
A conventional optical image-capturing system installed in portable electronic products is usually formed of several lenses. However, due to the popularity of high level mobile devise, such as smart phones, users have quickly upgraded their requirements for the pixels and imaging qualities of optical image-capturing systems. In addition, sizes of photosensitive components have increased as well; accordingly, conventional optical systems have failed to satisfy the current trends.
Therefore, it is in need to provide novel optical lenses having reduced sizes and improved image qualities with reduced costs.